Shamitri
"Shamitri" is a member of NSC since 11th of July 2007, the first participation on NSC games was in Idols Spin-Off, Raquel Guerra with the song "Fame" reach the 8th placement. Facts about Shamitri Capital: Lisabonna Other cities: Puerto and Faro Languages: Portuguese and English Inhabitants: 10 000 000 Broadcaster: ShamiTV Neighbours: Lusiti, Liturestia, Vorhota, Lolee and the microstate Xanadu Shamitri in Nation Song Contest Achievements [ Recap of all entries of Shamitri in NSC] NSC 8 Shamitri made their debut in NSC 8. The entry was chosen by internal selection. Shamitri failed to qualify for the final and finished at 22th, with 50 points. NSC 9 After the disappointing result in NSC 8, ShamiTV decided to creat a Nation Final - Festival da Canção de Shamitri. A total of 8 songs were selected internally, but in the end the viewers of ShamiTV decide the winner. 1.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' Kate Ryan with the french song Désenchantée qualified for the final ending in top 10, the result in the final was 9th place with 99 points. NSC 10 '''2.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 11 '3.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' The NSC Awards 2007 was a event where all users, nations, songs and all aspects of this contest were eligible for nominations and lately also for the winning of an award. The winning song of 3rd Festival da Canção de Shamitri: Within Temptation - What Have You Done? was nominated for Best Rock Song, this was the only nomination for Shamitri in NSC. Shamitri unfortunately didn't win the award which was attributed to the music "Amaranth" of Nightwish who participated in the NSC 12 per Zombira. NSC 12 In NSC 12, ShamiTV decide to select a german group Monrose, for the 4th Festival da Canção de Shamitri only 3 songs of Monrose fight for a spot in NSC. '4.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 13 '5.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 14 '6.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' NSC 15 '7.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' For the 7th edition of the Festival da Canção de Shamitri, ShamiTV decided that the festival had only 5 songs for the evaluation of other countries because would be much easier to vote and thus more votes in this National Final would been received. Vanessa Mae took a secured victory with a large distance (20 points) to the 2nd place, in this case Ronan Keating & Rita Guerra. As we did so great in Vorhota, Shamitri was already qualified for the final and was drawn as number 04. We hoped for at least a place in the TOP 14, but too our disapointement we came in 19th place with 90 points, so Shamitri back to the Semi-Finals in NSC 16. NSC 16 For the 8th edition of the Festival da Canção de Shamitri, ShamiTV decided to continue with the format of the final with 5 songs but with something new: for the second time in Shamitri's history will be a wildcard, this wildcard was decided by the various countries of the NSC and the choice was Firewind feat. Tara Teresa with the song "Breaking The Silence", but in the Festival da Canção de Shamitri this music didn't have the success that the organization thought that this song will have, ending in 4th place with 104 points. '8.º Festival da Canção de Shamitri ' The winner song was "Gia" by greek singer Despina Vandi, but was a difficult victory Shakira another favorite but in the end the underdogs Morandi ended in 2nd place with 114 points. As Vanessa Mae came 18th in NSC 15-Arjastan, Despina Vandi had start in the semi-final where she was third in the running-order, and for the 8th consecutive time in history, Shamitri reach the Grand Final of NSC. Points recieved and awarded '''Overall points recieved - TOP 10 (Final Only) #Lusiti: 44 points #Saksjaowie: 33 points #Lyapunovia: 33 points #Astique: 31 points #Begonia: 31 points #Instir: 24 points #Scorpiona: 20 points #Reignland: 20 points #Reym-l-Dneurb: 19 points #Sunoma: 17 points Overall points awarded - TOP 10 (Final Only) #Alinta: 28 points #Mooseland: 24 points #Saint Joe & Southgulfia: 22 points #Calypso: 22 points #Lusiti: 18 points #Zombira: 18 points #Giggshood: 18 points #Begonia: 17 points #Swelatie: 16 points #Comino: 16 points Last Update: 21.12.07 Nation Song Contest Spin-offs Category:Nations Category:Defunct nations Category:Shamitri